


Baby's Fine

by Lilly_C



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Inspired by Music, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-17
Updated: 2006-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoiler for In The Line Of Duty.</p>
<p>This is set roughly one week after the episode ends.</p>
<p>There is some shipper stuff but it’s all in the subtext and very subtle too.</p>
<p>Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Baby's Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for In The Line Of Duty.
> 
> This is set roughly one week after the episode ends.
> 
> There is some shipper stuff but it’s all in the subtext and very subtle too.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

See my face in your head I'm so sure I showed you how to cry. But all I see is red. Well I'm not your baby. Little freedom got to give some don't think that I'll be running back. Little affection give her protection. Don't mess with her. Baby's fine inside. It's just you don't know. You don't know. Baby's fine inside. It's just it don't show (it don't show.) It don't show (it don't show.) Alice Martineau – ‘Baby’s Fine’

~~~

Jack, Teal’c and Daniel were standing near to the commissary doors; they all had their eyes fixed on the far corner of the room.

Sam was playing with a bowl of blue Jell-O, eating the occasional spoonful. She knew that her friends were watching here every move, rather than saying something to them she took another swig from her water.

Jack glanced at Teal’c and Daniel. “I miss Carter. I want her back,” he admitted.

Teal’c lowered his head. “Captain Carter is still there O’Neill. It will take time before she is able to move on from the experience.”

“How long’s that gonna take?” Jack scowled.

“It all depends on the mental strength of the host,” Teal’c answered.

Daniel looked over at Sam as she played with another spoonful of Jell-O. “Sam’s pretty tough, and I don’t think we should underestimate her.”

“Indeed.”

Jack was about to walk over to Sam, when Teal’c took a firm grip of his arm. “O’Neill, I am scared of Captain Carter.”

“Me too,” Jack confessed.

Sam looked across the room. “Scared of something?” she demanded.

“Yeah, were scared of you,” Jack replied calmly.

A few minutes had passed before the men had enough courage to go and sit with Sam. The four of them sat in silence for a brief moment before Sam spoke.

“Although I’m having a hard time getting my head together, I appreciate everything you guys did for me while I was locked in the cell. When the Ashrak left me for dead I thought that you’d all give up on me, but you didn’t and you’ll never know how much that means to me.”

Daniel, Teal’c and Jack smiled in unison at Sam’s comments.

Jack opened the bag of M&Ms that were lying neglected on Sam’s tray. “Anyone want one?” he asked as he poured several into his hand.

Sam smiled. “I’ll have some, leave the blue ones. I don’t like them.”

“Sam, what happened to the flowers I got you while you were in the infirmary?” Daniel questioned.

“They’re in my living room,” Sam replied.

Teal’c was growing impatient. “Are we not going to see General Hammond?”

Jack answered, “We’re going soon T. I’m waiting to see what Carter wants to do.”

Sam pushed her seat back and stood up. “Let’s go and see him now, I need to get back to work.”


End file.
